Let Me Speak
by SirenSamantha
Summary: It's easier for Dean to take in Castiel's beautiful features when the angel's eyes are closed. Dean lets his hands and soft words speak after all the times he has held his tongue. Destiel fluff.


Let Me Speak

"Close your eyes." Dean's voice is soft, standing in front of Castiel alone in a motel room.

"What?" Castiel brings his eyes up to met Dean's looking down at him from his position a few inches above.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Dean's eyes are soft, "Close your eyes, Cas."

The angel complies, his blue eyes concealed by his eyelids, and he stands still in the center of the room. Dean breathes out, waiting just a moment before he reaches forward and grabs each side of the trench coat the angel always has on and pulls it off. Dean walks around Castiel and sets the coat on the bed. He stands behind the angel now, eyes following his hairline, grasps the lapels of the suit jacket, pulls it back, off, and sets it on the bed as well. Dean moves back, standing in front of Castiel, and stares. He runs his hand over the right side of Castiel's cheek down to his neck and Cas shivers. Castiel's navy blue tie is taken up in Dean's hand as he pulls him closer; Cas' lips part, but he says nothing, when Dean's fingers start undoing the tie's knot. The tie slips to the floor while Dean grabs Cas' shirt and pulls it up in the front and then in the back, un-tucking it from his slacks. Cas' breath hitches and Dean looks up, but his eyes are still closed and his cheeks a shy pink. When Dean undoes the buttons down the white dress shirt he can feel the rapid heart beat from in Castiel's chest and he can't help the smile that sneaks onto his lips. Dean pushes the shirt off Castiel's broad shoulders, his eyes fall down over the unpredictably strong body, tracing the lines the muscles make, until his eyes catch on the angel's sharp distracting hipbones. Dean grabs the belt buckle and pulls it out slowly, it tings when it hits the floor.

Dean breathes again, his hand presses flat against the angel's taught stomach and inches upwards. Castiel's body is warm under Dean's hand, Dean can feel him jump from the feeling and he knows this is all new for the angel. Dean's fingers explore the bared skin gingerly, Cas flinching at certain spots where his skin is more ticklish. The angel's expression is not tense or scared anymore, instead it is more relaxed, pensive, wondering where Dean will touch him next and relishing every move his hands make. Dean stands behind Castiel, brushing his fingers over Cas' stomach, and he kisses a soft line from one shoulder blade to another. He's slow, his lips together pushing against and Cas shivers under him causing Dean's lips to form a smile on his skin.

"I've never told you how gorgeous you are, Cas." Dean's lips graze over the angel's skin and Cas tips his head slightly as he listens. "There's a lot of stuff I haven't told you." He kisses Castiel's neck again, his hands slide up over Castiel's broad chest, thumbs circling his nipples. Dean moves his lips behind Cas' ear and in a low tone he whispers to Castiel the many things that have been stuck in his head of late; he tells Cas how his eyes drive him mad, that his voice sends chills down his spine when he says his name, how often he's distracted because of Castiel, that he would do anything for the angel and that it's okay for Cas to ask for things, to want. Dean takes his time talking between kisses, and soft caresses. Dean lets his thoughts come out to Castiel finally, not afraid of what will happen anymore, and he tells Cas this, that he's been wanting to tell him everything-simply give Cas his mind so he can know everything. Cas slides his hand over Dean's on his stomach but stays quiet and his eyes remain closed. Dean drags a finger up Castiel's spine, his fingernail making a white line up the skin and the angel's back arches.

Dean moves back to the front of Castiel, his eyes drop down the body in front of him and then back up and to stay on his face. Dean feels it's easier for him to stare and take in every feature when the angel's eyes are closed and not beating into his own. Dean removes his own shirt and the absence of hands causes Castiel to speak.

"Dean?"

Dean takes Cas' wrist and raises it up so that he can press his lips into the center of his palm. His green eyes close and he takes his lips away, presses the palm against his own bare chest over his heart and open his eyes to look at Castiel; his cheeks are pink again and the palm slides down Dean's stomach. Dean stands toe to toe with Castiel as he reaches up and cups Cas' cheeks with his hands, brushes his thumb over his bottom lip before leaning in and pressing his lips against the angel's. Dean rests his forehead against Castiel's and it's just then his eyes open and the blue beams of life look at Dean with a soft, glossy shine to them. Dean lets Cas gaze into his eyes, the angel knows now all the things Dean has wanted to say and instead of running away, Castiel kisses back.


End file.
